Sam Wait
by at-a-glance
Summary: Sam cant seem to get through Danny's thick head so just as she's giving up, Danny is coming to terms with his feelings. Maybe these two only need a little push.DxS duh [finished]
1. Just a Little Fun

**A/N:** point of views will change throughout story_

* * *

Sam pov_

Oh man he is so clueless, and I really dont remember him being so naive. Has he always been this way or is just the fact that he wont notice me in that way? Why is it that Valerie got a chance, a person who hated his alter-ego and wouldnt forgive him if she ever knew? Why cant simple side-kick best friend Sam get noticed?

I'll tell you why, he's clueless. He's blind to his own emotions, I'm not, I'm just afraid to know what he might think. He'll either love it and come to his senses or think I'm creepy and break off our friendship, but then whats worse is what if he thinks I'm only kidding. Like haha funny joke Sam, you really had me...

I couldnt bear the ultimate embarrassment of pretending my feelings were a laugh out loud joke. It'd be too painful. Oh wait here comes Paulina, even though she's not interested she's still got a better chance with my dreamcrush than me. I think I'm gonna trip her, make Miss Popular look like a fool. Yes it's an excellent idea, lets give it a try shall we?

OoOoOoO

_Danny pov_

There's Tucker and over there is Sam, hey wait did she just trip Paulina, it'd be funny if I didnt like Paulina but I do. I want to rush up and help her up after she just took her less than graceful fall but she's already crowded by guys in a second. That little show of undying lust from the boys obviously does not have Sam amused.

Why does Sam have so much against her anyway? So what if she's pretty, popular and rich, so what if she gets everything in life through her looks. Oh well, she wont learn anything anyway. But that still doesnt change the fact that I'm still totally attracted to Paulina in so many ways. Ok really only one, but hey she's attracted to me too. Well half of me. That counts right?

OoOoOoO

_Normal pov_

The famous trio met up in the halls of their school Casper High, not exactly loving the idea of a new school year, yippe they are sophmores now. Big deal. As far as they were concerned it was another boring year that posed as no big change. A few nervous freshman stumble past the three muttering apologetic words through trembling lips.

"Man, we werent like that were we?" Tucker remarked as another freshman slid by.

"Not that I remember." Danny said. "I think they're just afraid of Sam." He joked.

"Very funny Danny." She remarked. "But I got one better for you..." She snickered as she trip her friend. "Still think it's funny?" She asked standing over him.

"Yeah." He returned staring back with his big blue eyes. "Sam you cant win, I can make you do anything."

"Dont even think about it..." warned Sam.

But that posed as no threat to Danny as a green flash crossed his eyes. And before Sam could run screaming he surprsingly jumped into Tucker. Sam thought about fleeing but she was kinda curious about what he was going to do.

But Sam wished she had run because he made her kiss Tucker in front of most of the school. And not only that but he made it looke convincing withthe Tucker puppet leaning her against the lockers and kissing her passionatley. Now she would never live down the fact that she was kissing her techno geek friend. Of course once Danny was out, Tucker still seemed to be enjoying it.

"Ahh, Tucker get off me." Sam shreiked as she pushed her friend off. "Eww bad taste bad taste." Sam gagged while spitting and wiping her tounge.

"Oh come on Sam it couldnt have been that bad." Tucker complained looking at his gothic friend who was being over dramatic. That and seeing as how he hadnt kissed a girl all summer and was happy to do so now. Even if it was Sam, hey no body knew he was being controlled.

Then she heard Danny laughing to death and she looked at him with an evil scowl.Oh he was so dead.

"DANNY!" She yelled. And thats when he knew it was his cue to exit so he took off like a shot. Not like that was going to stop the vengeful goth.

She chased after him pushing through the staring people and nervous freshman. She knew he was only playing or otherwise he would have gone intangible and left. He was laughing the whole time finding his little prank hilarious, and his inraged friend chasing him down only made it funnier.

And just as Sam was about to catch Danny the bell rang and he disappeared from sight. So Sam angrily trudged off to class, but to her pleasure guess who had English A with her? Oh this was going to be fun.

* * *

I know a little short, bad me, bad... So just R&R I'll update soon 


	2. More Abuse

So Sam spent most of English torturing Danny. It wasnt much but she could tell that he was sick of the paper clips landing in his hair and the constant kicking of his seat. And every time he went to turn around and scold Sam the teacher would crossly stop him.

"Are we going to have a problem, Mr.Fenton?" She asked annoyed.

"But, Ms.Jackson, I.." Danny tried to explain.

"No excuses Mr.Fenton, now if your done interrupting my class we will continue." She glared at him then turned her back and began writing on the board the lesson plan for the year.What a great first impression he made with her.

Danny knew he deserved what he was getting, and he also knew Sam wasnt done with him. But the only problem was Sam wasnt going to get back at him till later, when he was least expecting it. As the two exited the room Danny confronted Sam.

"Gee thanks Sam, like I really wanted to get on our teachers bad side." He commented, but not angrily, he could never stay angry at her.

"Your so very welcome. I'm sure you enjoyed making friends with our teacher as much I loved kissing Tucker." Sam stated sarcastically.

"Hey guys," called Tucker as he met up with his friends."Guess who we have next?"

"Oh, man Mr.Lancer for World Studies, again." Danny whined.

"Yeah,"Tucker returned, "I'm sure it'll be another fun filled year."

"Look on the bright side,at least he's used to you cutting class and wont ask as many questions." Sam offered.

"Well yeah, but that might mean he'll watch me even closer than any other teacher, because I can tell he's determined to find out where I keep going." Danny said as they continued walking to their class. "And even though it might be nice to have a teacher who cares, I definatley dont need someone breathing down my neck."

"Oh well suck it up." Sam said gently elbowing him in the arm, "Besides you've got a lot more to worry about." She hinted.

That's when Danny knew she was definatley hiding something up her sleeve.

Finally after the three had suffered through most of their classes the lunch bell rang.

"Finally," Tucker sighed, "What class do you guys have next."

"Chemistry." They answered.

"Aww darn it, I dont have like any classes with you two, only one."

"Relax Tuck, a least you have a chance to make new friends or something without me and Sam hanging around you."

Sam smiled at her geeky friend and then she got up, saying that she had to go get a water. Once she was gone Tucker leaned over the table.

"So, did you like kissing Sam?" He asked. Danny blinked in surprise at his remark.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well duh, it may have seemed like me to everyone else, but if you remembered I was being controlled, by you. Which means in retrospect it was YOU who kissed Sam, you know just in a different body." Tucker pointed out, cornering Danny.

"Yeah but it was just a prank it's not like I wanted it like that." Danny explained trying to cover-up any unsureness and doubt he was having about his stupid emotions.

"Yeah, sure ok, whatever you can keep telling yourself that. But even then that still wont change anything." Tucker smirked. He caught Danny.

When Sam returned she sat back down with her friends taking her seat beside Danny. She looked mad. "Err the nerve of some people." She remarked. "Thanks to you Danny everyone thinks I've got the hots for guys with glasses and love for techno geeks."

"You're welcome Sammy." Danny answered with a smirk, only to be over-heard by a jock, just as he planned.

"SAMMY!" The boy remarked, obvioulsy excitied with a new name to mock Casper High's resident goth with. "HEY everyone look it's SAMMY!" He called pointing at the glowering girl who's face radiated complete and utter rage. Her friends could just feel the heat coming off of her.

Sam immediately stood up angrily with fists clenched, while everyone within the radius of hearing of the loud jock's voice was laughing. And oh so lucky for Sam he happened to inform everyone in the lunchroom. She glared at Danny and Tucker who were snickering and pointed to Danny.

"Oh you ARE asking for it." She sneered before storming off.

"Man I think she's pissed." Tucker said to Danny.

"Nah, she's only getting us all worked up so that she can hold the apology card. That's when she'll get us."

"You mean she'll get you." Tucker stated. "Man you better watch your back I mean if you thought she had it in for you bad when you made me kiss her, than man I hope you're ready for brutality."

"I can take anything she can dish out." Danny said. "I mean I've got super powers, there isnt much she can do that I cant avoid."

Sam straightened out her hair in the bathroom.She'd messed it up when she snapped her head sideways when she stormed out. Well now she couldnt go back to lunch , not like it was a problem, there was only five minutes left anyway. And anyway this gave her the time to plan her ultimate revenge plan. And also work out what little tortures she could do to Danny during Chemistry.

Valerie joined up with her. "Hey Sam, I saw you storm off, what's with you and Danny, you hit a rough patch?"

"Oh, haha, no it's sort of our tradition to see who can embarrass the other the most on the first day. And I guess he won this time. Oh well I won last year."

"Oh, ok. That's kinda weird." Valerie said.

"Yeah well we're kinda weird kids." Sam stated proudly.

"Um so then whats with you and Tucker?" Valerie asked her hands falling to her hips.

"Well that was Danny, but I kinda cant explain that one. But trust me there's nothing between me and Tucker."

"Yeah I know there's nothing between you and Tucker because there's something between you and Danny."

Sam turned red."Uh what are you talking about."

"Oh come on Sam. It's so obvious. You two just sort of need a little push, but I can see you two together." Valerie said.

"You're crazy Val." Sam remarked trying to hide her blush adn keep her cool.

"Maybe, but you're even crazier for passing up on a kid like Danny."

Sam stared at Valerie for a while letting a few thoughts cross her mind.'Maybe she's right and Danny is... No Sam bad, Forbidden thoughts stop, but then again being with Danny does sound kinda...' Sam shook those thoughts from her mind.

"Valerie you cant be serious. Honestly me and Danny, together? He's like my brother."

"Uh huh, you'll see Sam. Oh and the brother remark is the oldest cover up in the book.I know you like him." Valerie said before leaving.

Sam looked after her. Her and Danny, a couple? And as much as she tried to tell herself that this was wrong it seemed possible and oh so right to her emotions.

* * *

Yeah chap 2, hope you liked it, now we're getting into the main plot. More to come, i love reviews! 


	3. The Master

As Danny and Tucker were walking together to class Tucker noticed something, he gasped in horror and ripped the paper from the wall.

"Are you seeing this!" He cried as he held up a flyer.

The flyer had a picture of the two boys cuddling on the floor of the observation tower at the zoo. At the bottom it said 'take that Danny, oh and I'm not done'

Danny stared at it, and then chuckled a little. "She's good."

"What? Is that all you can say, she's good! Danny we'll never live that down." Tucker shreiked.

"Oh, relax. We were asleep, not like we could tell."

"Well that'll damange my reputation."

"What reputation?" Danny laughed. "Cool it Tucker, it wont last."

"Whatever, I'm going to math, see ya after school."

"Cool," Danny said as he waved and stuffed the paper into his pocket. 'Damn that Sam.'

He sat at the science table and was later joined by Sam. She smiled at him devilshly. "Did you like it?"

"Oh what, this?" He said pulling out the crumpled paper. "Yeah it's just wonderful." Danny said mockingly."But I think the bigger question is why you kept that stupid photo."

"Elementry my dear Fenton, blackmail is the key." Smiled Sam as more kids poured in.

Some stopped and pointed to Danny and laughed. Danny slouched in his seat and covered his face with embarrasment. All the while muttering to Sam of how he couldnt believe she would do that. Sam was in turn proud of her doing, but of course she wasnt quite done with him yet.

Danny and Sam were both laughed at during Science, their teacher Mr.Alexander wondered why those two students had so many kids laughing. But he did recognize Danny from the flyer. Shrugging to himself he decided he was going to keep a close watch on what he presumed to be the jokesters.

Danny didnt get any more abuse from Sam during Science and neither did Sam from Danny. Danny felt relief as the day came to a close.

OoOoOoO

While his two best friends were in Science probably causing all sorts of trouble Tucker was in Math, boring boring Math. Taught by the oh so boring Mr. Garby. But on the plus side he was there with Valerie and she was sitting next to him.

"Hey Tucker?" She whispered while leaning toward him.

"Yeah Val?" He returned while the teacher seemed lost in a ramble about math and it's intresting blah,blah, blah.

"What's up with Sam and Danny?"

"Tradition." Tucker returned sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah I've heard that,and sorry you always get stuck in the cross fire, but I mean cant you tell how much they are flirting?"

"Well yeah, but they've always done that, plus they'll never ever say their feelings." Tucker whispered back.

"Yeah but maybe they only need a little push. I think Sam is more willing and Danny,well Danny..."

"Is clueless?" Tucker offered.

"Right." Valerie smiled. "So maybe if we can get it through to Danny then he'll go for Sam, and finally those two will stop being so miserable."

"Ok, we can try it, you work on Sam and I'll work on Danny."

"Cool," Valerie said giving the thumbs up to Tucker.

"Why thank you Miss.Grey math is pretty cool." Sighed their teacher, well at least he didnt scold her.

OoOoOoO

After the class the four walked together in the halls, Tucker and Valerie each smiling at each other, obviously satisfied with their plan. There was still some people pointing to Tucker, Danny, and Sam and laughing. Of course that may last a whole week, providing the damange the two teenagers managed to do to their reputations in one day.

"So are you guys walking with us or what?" Danny said looking at Tucker and Valerie.

"Actually," Valerie answered, "Umm me and Tucker wanted to talk so he offered to walk me home, is that alright?"

"Oh ok, whatever. Then I guess we'll see you later." Said Sam trying to read Tucker's expressions on why he was doing this. She couldnt tell, she really couldnt read him like Danny.

So Sam and Danny walked along together. They talked about their classes and their pranks then the subject landed on Tucker and Valerie's behavior.

"What do you think they're up to?" Danny asked.

"I have no idea, and if I did I'd probably say something." Sam answered. Then she had a thought 'what if this had to do with my coversation with Valerie early?' She didnt think too hard about it though.

Of course just as that thought had reached Sam a similar thought came to Danny. 'Could this have something to do with the coversation at lunch?' But like Sam he really didnt read to far into it. But even if he wanted to he didnt have time because his ghost sense went off.

"BEWARE!" Came a familar and annoying cry.

"Uh, the box ghost." Danny muttered." You know what I"m not even going to waste my energy on him, Sam give me the thermos."

A brillant idea hit Sam as she reached into her bag. If he could use his powers against her, then she could use them against him. And not like there was a threat he could afford to play around.

And before Danny knew it he ended up cramed in the Fenton Thermos."Opps, sorry Danny, I slipped." Said Sam sarcastically.

"Hey," Danny said from inside the thermos,"oh I get it, this is for the kissing thing isnt it? Damn you Sam."

"Ok, so who's the Master?" Sam asked.

"Sam really it is soo unconfortable in here do you mind letting me out?"

"Not tell you tell me, who's the Master?" She returned mocking him

"Ok, ok you're the Master, you Sam Manson are the best at playing pranks and you win again this year."

"And say I'm the best at everything I do and..."

"Sam do you mind!" Danny yelled from inside the container.

"Ok, ok, mister snippy. I'll get you out, as soon as I remember how."

"What you forgot! Sam!"

"Oh calm down, I remember I was just joking."

Finally Sam let him out and Danny had to stretch his legs and he cracked his back.He grinned at her giving her a look that she couldnt help but smile at.

"Oh man that is SO uncomfortable. But like I said you win."

"And dont ever forget it."

"I wont." He said. "Just promise you wont put me back in the thermos. And hey where did the box ghost go?" Danny asked noticing that they were alone.

"Umm, well I dont know. But oh well not like his disappearance will affect us all."

"Yeah you're right."

Danny walked Sam home and they laughed about his thermos adventure. He said he couldnt wait to tell Tucker. Sam smiled and waved as he continued his walk home. She couldnt stop grinning over his adorable looks and this time she couldnt shake her "forbiden" thoughts away.

Sam snapped out of it and realized she was still waving to him after he'd already disappeared from sight. Sam walked inside and felt a little embarassed about her little daze. Was she that love struck? And how could he not notice?

Sam still wondered why Tucker hadnt walked with them. Then the thought hit her, it HAD to be what Valerie had said early.

_"You two just sort of need a little push, but I can see you two together."_

'Oh man, I hope she and Tucker arent going to try, I just cant let Danny find out I just cant'

* * *

Thanks for the great reviewws this is my first funny fanficiton, I dont usually write humor keep reviewing my friends!


	4. Life's a Box

"I dont know about this Tucker, I mean a deal with a ghost? Are you nuts?" Valerie questioned as she held the Box Ghost in a net.

"Trust me, he's harmless, but perfect."

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" The ghost shouted."FEAR ME!"

"Yeah yeah later, anyway I'm willing to make a deal with you are you in?" Tucker said staring into the net.

"The Box Ghost does not make deals with mortals he is..." But the pugie ghost stopped as Tucker pulled out a red and white stripped box. "that's a great box, not like one I have seen."

"Do you like it?" Tucker asked.

"Yes. It would make a great addition to the Box Ghost's collection."

"Do you always talk in the third person?" Valerie asked annoyed.

"SOMETIMES!" The ghost shouted back. He was much too enthusiastic.

"Ok Box Ghost, if you trap Danny and Sam in a box in which they cannot get out of you may have this box and some bubblewrap." Tucker said as he held up a picture and pointed to the two.

"It shall be no problem." The ghost said as Valerie let him out.

"Oh and ghost, make sure they can breathe in there, so poke holes in it or something." Valerie added noting the stupidity of the ghost.

"And make it small, nice and cramped." Tucker added, the Box Ghost gave a salute and disappeared from sight.

"Tucker did we seriously just make a deal with a ghost?" Valerie asked. He nodded with a grin. "Are you sure he wont hurt them?"

"Are you kidding he couldnt if he tried." Tucker laughed.

OoOoOoO

At school the next day Valerie and Tucker eagerly awaited for the Box Ghost to show, hopefully he had everything ready. Sam and Dany arrived at lunch so unsuspecting.Valerie didnt join the three at lunch though, she didnt want to act suspecious.

Tucker couldnt wait, not only would he be pushing his friends who painfully needed to be together, but he'd also be getting revenge. It was a win win situation for him.

"Sam I cant believe you trapped Danny in the thermos, that freakin hilarious." Tucker exclaimed after hearing of yesterday's ordeal.

"Thank you, at least somebody get's my humor." Sam said with a smile while elbowing Danny lightly.

"Oh yeah you're real funny. Being crammed into an area smaller than you is a riot." Danny said sarcastically.

"Oh lighten up, it was just a joke, I mean I could've left you in there for six hours, like that one time..." Sam began.

"Dont remind me." Danny said cutting her off.

Tucker smiled, soon they would both be crammed together. He wondered what would come of this, he just couldnt wait. Finally the Box Ghost appeared. Danny didnt have any place or any time to go ghost before he and Sam were trapped.

"Well this is unpleasant." Sam announced.

She was pushed very closely against Danny if she lifted her head her cheek would be against his. Their shoulders were pushed together in a very uncomfortable state and their feet were tangled together.

"Yeah it is." Danny agreed he tried to go intangible, but was unable."And it just got a whole lot worse."

"Why?" Sam asked."Wait dont tell me, you cant phase us out?"

"Right." Danny answered.

"Damn." Sam returned. "So we are stuck in here like this until somebody gets us out of this metal box."

"Pretty much."

"I hate this." Sam stated.

"Well at least we have a little vent so we dont run out of air." Danny said trying to brighten the mood.

"Wait he put vents, somehow I dont think the Box Ghost was in this on his own."

"Oh yeah, how so?" Danny asked.

"He wouldnt think to make sure we could get air." Sam stopped when it dawned on her. "Remind me to kill Tucker when we get out."

"Tucker? You think Tucker did this?" Danny blinked.

"Who else? This has got to be his doing." Sam explained.

"I'm gonna kill him too," Danny said suddenly getting it.

They sat there silently in a state of awkwardness. "Um Sam, my shoulder is really killing me, so do you mind if I put my arm over you."

"Go ahead Danny, my shoulder is hurting too."

Danny moved his arm so that it was around her which only made Sam get closer to Danny. There wasnt really any room in the box, they sat hunched leaning against each other.Finally a knock came on the top of the box.

"Mr. Fenton, Ms. Manson are you in there?" Asked Mr.Lancer, his voice sounded muffled.

"Yes!" They called hoping the man could hear them.

"Can you get out?" Mr.Lancer asked.

"If we could we wouldnt still be crammed in here!" Sam growled angrily.

"Calm down, Danny we called your father he is going to try to get you two out, he should be here in twenty minutes, in the mean time we are going to move the box carefully out of the cafeteria." Mr.Lancer explained.

They wondered how the janitors were going to go about that but it didnt really matter. They would still be in the box anyway. As men began to talk on how they would get the box out they stayed silent.

Sam hated being so close to Danny like this. She could hear his breathing and feel his heart beating, and she bet he was experiencing the same. And not only that but her emotions were stirring up for Danny. Sam really wanted to get out of here.

'Too close' Danny thought.'This is way too close, damn you Tucker and your ideas. Me and Sam are just friends, just friends,' He tried convincing himself. He looked down quickly and made sure his chin didnt hit the top of her head. 'But she sure is pretty, no Danny, no, this is Sam S.A.M! She's only your friend, friend, friend, friend, girlfriend. AHH!' Danny had to stop his thoughts before he got any deeper, and what better way than to start talking.

"So Sam, let's talk." He finally said. "Umm what should we talk about, let's see how about stickers. Do you like stickers Sam?"

Sam sighed, she couldnt help but smile though."Danny now is really not the time, I am really uncomfortable."

"Great, now think of this only twenty times smaller. There you have it the Fenton thermos. Still think it's funny to trap me in there."

"Yes." She answered.

Suddenly the box jolted and it flipped over and began rolling. The two screamed and were jumbled around hitting their heads together and on the metal walls and becoming even more intangled.

Finally it stopped and Sam ended up on top of Danny, their lips locked. She pulled away immediately and they both started blushing madly. "Err" Sam stuttered. "Um are you ok?"

"Uh yeah. yeah, are you?" He answered while rubbing his head.

"Uh huh." She nodded.

The box was tipped so that Sam was on Danny in a very unpleasant way.Sam managed to straddle over him so she wasnt lying on top of her friend. Still they were both very embarassed.

"Sorry we were moving the box to the Nurse's office and these nitwits," He growled obvioulsy giving a glare to somebody"well they accidentally sent you guys down the flight of stairs to the basement." Explained a janitor.

"We're sorry boss." Said one.

"Dont worry kids we wont move ya anymore. Are you two alright?" The head janitor asked.

"Yeah," Danny answered,"But do you think you could turn the box right side up, we're kinda in an awkward postion."

Sam blushed at Danny as they moved the box so that they were back the way they were when this all started.

"Ow, my head hurts." Sam complained,"This is the worst day ever."

"Dont worry Sam, we'll get out soon." Danny reassured her his arm around Sam.

"I hope so, cause this sucks." She said.

* * *

I know its been a long time since I've updated, but between writer's block and other stories I've been busy but dont worry I have this one planned completely out now. 

So I promise I will try to update asap, and if it's not asap enough please dont grab the pitchforks and torches and chase me up to the old windmill, and burn me alive.


	5. Chants, Movies, and Clueless Boys

After almost two hours of uncomfortable closeness Jack Fenton managed to get the box open. "There they are." He exclaimed happily.

Sam crawled out and Danny followed. They both stood at first with great difficulty and after a few stretches they were fine.

"You two alright?" Mr.Lancer asked the nodded. "Well school is over in ten minutes, so why dont you two just go home early."

Jack drove Sam and Danny home. They both agreed to try not to remember what happened in the box. But that didnt mean that Tucker couldnt guess and hit the mark the very next day.

"You two kissed!" He exclaimed.

"Uh no we didnt." Sam retorted. "Why would you even assume such a thing?" Sam asked turning red as the three walked down the hall.

"Uh yeah you did. I can so see it in your eyes." Tucker exclaimed pointing at the two. They glanced quickly at each other shooting looks of embarassment. "So was it because you two were so close that you just couldnt stand it?" Tucker giggled.

"For your information Tucker, no. It was because we were dropped down a flight of stairs. It was just an accident." Danny scowled. "Sam didnt mean to land on top of me."

"HAHA. She was _on_ top of _you_!" Tucker laughed.

He was practically crying from laughing so hard. Danny and Sam werent amused, and they were staring daggers at their friend. Suddenly an devilish looked came to Danny, he glanced at Sam, his eyes glowing green. Sam bit her lip and sharedin his smile, giving him her approval.

Tucker had no idea what hit him but the next thing he knew it, he was in a locker. "What's wrong Tuck? Suddenly it's not so funny anymore, huh?" Danny mocked leaning against the locker Tucker was in.

"Oh come on Danny. At least I'm in here alone unlike you two lovers." Tucker laughed.

"I can fix that." Sam said looking at Danny. She reached into her backpack and pulled out the Fenton Thermos.

"Sam..." Danny said wearly. "What's in there?"

"Oh just something I ran into, cute little guy was roaming the halls." She smirked as she released the ghost and caught it by it's collar. It was Cujo.

Danny laughed as he grabbed the ghost puppy turned it intangible and put it in the locker with Tucker, saying. "Go get him boy."

The dog barked excitedly at the sight of a person and in his over-excitment went crazy.The goth and the ghostboy watched as dents and bangs gave them quite the show. And the occasional "Down boy." from Tucker.

They were laughing hard and their laughter only grew louder once the door fell off the hinges and Tucker fell out covered in green saliva. He was holding the puppy away from his face and he glared at his friends. "Do you mind?" He stated dryly.

Sam sucked the dog into the thermos again still laughing. Danny was on the floor cluching his stomach. "Not funny." Tucker yelled over his laughter.

"Yeah it is." Sam said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Well you two still were in that box together."

"Yeah but Sam didnt drool all over me." Danny said as he stood up and calmed his laughter to a small chuckle.

"Not from what I've heard." Tucker muttered.

"We can put you back in there." Sam threatened pointing her finger to the busted locker.

"Ok, ok I get it. Geez." Tucker said backing up from her.

OoOoOoO

The three were lieing on a grassy hill on Friday night. There was nothing to do and somehow they'd ened up here.

"I'm bored." Tucker complained. "Even a ghost attack would be something better than this."

"Maybe for you." Danny said.

"I don't mind doing nothing I mean it's a nice night." Sam offered.

"Yeah you just like sitting next to Danny in the dark." Tucker teased.

Sam shook her head annoyed. 'Why wouldn't he let the couple joke thing die?'

Just as she was thinking that Danny cut in. "Would you let it die Tucker, that was like a long time ago."

"Uh, a week isnt a long time."Tucker pointed out. "Sam and Danny kissing in the school, k.i.s.s..." Tucker chanted

"Sam beating Tucker under the tree, b.e.a.t.i.n.g. First comes the punch then a kick in the ass," Sam mocked.

"And next comes Danny with an ecto-blast." Danny finished her ryhme.

"Ok, ok I get it."Tucker sighed as Danny and Sam grinned evilly. "But seriously I think you guys already forgot what happened."

"We try not to think about it." They said in unsion.

"Think about what?" Valerie asked coming up behind them.

"You remember right Val?" Tucker asked."The box thing."

Valerie giggled lightly, trying not to be too amused by it as she noticed Sam and Danny's expressions. Which was a normal reaction but it stunned her that they were almost identical,both wore a mixture of embarassment and annoyment."Yeah I remember." She said as she sat besdie Tucker under the tree.

"Well we dont want to." Sam growled.

"Calm down Sam, you have to admit it was funny."Valerie sighed.

"Um no I wont say it's funny because it's not. And can we get off the subject." She returned.

"Sure." Tucker said with a smile.

"So what are you guys up to tonight?" Valerie asked.

"Nothing." The three responded.

"Oh boy sounds like fun. Hey maybe we could hit the movies." Valerie suggested.

"I guess so." Danny shrugged. "Anything could be more fun than this."

So the four went to the movies, Tucker and Valerie made sure that Danny and Sam were always stuck together.While they were walking they made it so Danny and Sam were side by side and at the movies they made it so the two were sitting next to each other. Valerie and Tucker were determined to get them together.

"Eh it was ok."Valerie said.

"Ick, too much romance." Sam said.

"Yeah definately not enough action." Danny agreed.

"I dont know it could've been better." Tucker said. "But it wasnt too bad."

They all talked about the movie they'd seen as they were walking to Sam's house. She'd invited them over for pizza.

"It wasn't worth the eight dollars and I wish I could take back that hour and a halkf of my life back." Sam decreed.

"I agree." Danny returned.

"Aw come on guys it wasnt that horrible." Tucker said.

"Yeah you act like you just saw that God awful Napolean Dynamite movie again." Valerie added.

"Ok I dont think any movie could suck as bad as that." Tucker stated.

"Well remember that stupid movie The Blair Witch Project?" Danny asked.

"AHHH. Dont even remind me." Sam bursted out."Eh what was that anyway.The only thing the makers of this film did was tease the public. I wanted to kill Heather. She was so unbelievably annoying! She couldnt even shut up for onesecond to let that poor old lady finish a sentence. And I really didn't enjoy watching the camera violently jog around the screen." Sam ranted.

"Yeah that was just awful." Valerie added, making a cringing movement. "I think my IQ dropped while I watched it."

"Let's all agree that was the most God awful movie in the world." Tucker said.

"Agreed." They nodded.

After a whole bunch of pizza, movies, stories they all decided it was time to go home. Well actually the curfew time decided that, but they needed to wind down anyway. Tucker and Valerie were a bit dissapointed that they only got a few blush moments for Sam and Danny, still nothing major happened.

But this whole Danny/Sam was a work in process and they both knew it would take time. Danny was the last to leave Sam's house. "Hey we're gonna hang out tomorrow right?" He asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Yeah, I'll call you." She said, he turned his back to leave when she stopped him. "And well about tonight..." She began.

"Yeah Sam?" Danny responded meeting with her violet eyes.

"Can you maybe come later, around like midnight?" She asked her eyes showing a flash of desire, and a deep 'need you' look.

"Um, I can try. What's this about?" He questioned raising an eyebrow and wondering of the odd behavior in his friend.

"You'll find out." She said, and smiled.

He smiled back and after she shut the door he stood gawking at it. As if the wood design was the most interesting thing in the world. But really all Danny was thinking about was the rather attractive goth on the other side. "Tonight?" He said aloud. "What are you up to Sam?"

* * *

cant you just hear the crappy 80's recorded audience ooohhhing. so yeah i've said it before and i'll say it again I love reviews. 


	6. Flirting

Sam sat in her room waiting patiently, the hour just struck twelve. She felt herself oozing with the excitement, she just couldn't wait to see Danny. She was sure he was anticipating this as much as she herself was. Fifteen minutes passed but still no Danny.

Sam stared out her window, completely convinced he was coming. 'It's nothing.' She thought, 'he's coming I know it, just maybe a tie up'

Sam waited and waited glancing out the window and pacing. One o clock. Sam knew he wasnt coming. "A tie up indeed." Sam spat. "You better have a good explantion for this Danny, no body stands up Sam Manson without a reason."

Sam lay in her bed, too angry to cry and too sad to hit something. She was confused and hurt, he would've called if there was some reason he couldn't come. Or what if he was trying to come and was killed on his way. Sam would die if anything happened to him because of her. She already had to deal with the fact that she'd helped him be a halfa.

OoOoOoO

Sam opened her locker fumbling through her books on Monday moring.Sam hadnt spoken to Danny all weekend, she'd been too busy to see or talk to anyone.She was still confused, and she wanted to yell at Danny.

"Hey beautiful." Came a voice, Sam dropped her books and saw Danny standing there.

"Dont you beautiful me," She sneered as she picked up her books and slammed her locker. "You are a no show."

"Sam look, I have a perfectly good explaination for..."

"Yeah I bet you been coming up with it all weekend."

"No I'm serious. You see there was this ghost and..." He began but was cut off by Sam. She waved her hand in front of his face.

"Wait don't even tell me. There was a ghost you almost were defeated but in the end you pulled through and won. But by the time you looked at the time you figured it was already too late to come or call. Danny you cant always blame ghosts. I'm sick of your lies."

"No Sam there was a gho..."

"Dont want to hear it." Sam growled and stormed off.

"Sam wait! I can prove it." Danny called raising his arm up as if to catch her, but she had already turned the corner. He lowered and looked defeated. "I love you Sam." He whispered sadly, head hung and shoulders slouched.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Tucker teased. "I so knew it."

Danny turned to see his friend behind him, wearing a goofy grin. "Not now Tuck." Danny muttered dejectedly.

"Dude you alright?" Tucker asked concerned.

"No." Danny answered flatly and walked off.Tucker followed quickly behind him.

"Danny what's your problem?"

"I blew it with Sam. She so angry at me now I dont have a chance. I was suppose to meet her and..."

"You forgot?" Tucker asked.

"No there _was _a ghost, but she didn't believe me."

"Well you do use that a lot. I mean I cant always beleive you." Tucker pointed out.

"Uhh well Tuck ever think it does happen a lot." Danny spat glaring at his friend.

"Geez bite my head off why dont you."

"Sorry." Danny sighed as he leaned against a locker. "I just dont know how to fix this."

"Why didnt you just call her, it's never too late to call Sam on her cell."Tucker asked.

"Gee Tuck I really would have liked too, but uh between fighting and passing out I really couldnt. Plus she wasnt home all weekend." Danny answered angrily.

"Oh. That bad?" Tucker asked.Danny moved his shirt collar so that the large gash appeared. Tucker looked at it and hissed at the sight."Ouch. I guess so."

Danny fixed his shirt and looked down. "Yeah. I just really wanted to see what she wanted."

"Well have you tried uh showing her maybe." Tucker suggested.

"She wont look at me, let alone listen. I'll just have to face the facts, Sam wont ever care like me."

"I'll talk to her ok? Look I'll see ya in Lancer's class." Tucker waved and walked off as the bell rung.

"Yeah see ya." Danny returned and parted.

Sam gave Danny the cold shoulder in english and refused to walk with him to Lancer's. She smiled and greeted Tucker but completely ignored Danny. Danny couldnt think of anything else but Sam during Mr.Lancer's lecture about how the world has changed. He stared at her back of her hair and thought how beautiful she was.

'Why do you hate me Sam? Why? I didnt mean to let you down and I reaize I hurt you. Can't you just forgive me?' Danny thought. He slouched his shoulders and tensed at the pain. 'ok cant do that.' He thought quickly.

By the time luch rolled around Danny felt depressed, he was sure he shouldnt sit with Sam, seeing as how she had yet to speak with him. So he sat with Valerie instead. She smiled at him but he wore that same frown that had been engraved on his face all day.

"Hey need to talk?" She asked putting her hand on his shoudler.

Danny gasped and pulled away, surprising Valerie. "Please dont touch me."

"Alright. Sorry."She said looking at him strangely. "So is everything alright?"

"Not really.Sam's pissed cause I stood her up."

"You stood up Sam?" Valerie asked surprised, she was sure he liked Sam as much as Sam liked him.

"Not on purpose.I wanted to go but something got in the way and I couldnt get away." Danny explained avoiding any hint of ghosts.

"Oh, well dont worry Danny, she'll come around." Valerie reassured the glum raven-haired boy.

"Ya think so?" Danny asked with hope in his eyes.

OoOoOoO

"No, I wont talk to him. He's a lying jerk." Sam said crossing her arms and glaring at Tucker.

"But he's not lying he's telling the truth." Tucker tried convincing her but the Goth had her foot down. "Please Sam, he looks so sad."

"Good, he should be regretting what he did. He deserves it."

"Sam that's not true. It wasnt his fault."

"Nope." Sam stated turning her head.

Tucker looked over and noticed Valerie had left to get some water. He grabbed Sam and dragged her over to the picnic table Danny was seated at. He positioned Danny's shirt so that the large gash was visible. "You think he's lying now." Tucker shouted. He pushed Sam down so that she was forced to sit beside Danny. "Now make nice."

"Where did that come from?" Sam asked her eyes wide.

Danny flashed her a nervous smile and fixed his shirt. "The other night." He answered shyly. He didnt want to do the whole I told you so thing.

"So there was a ghost?" She asked feeling embarassed.He nodded. "Why didnt you just call me?"

"I was knocked out. But I wanted too."

"Danny I'm sorry." Sam said and hugged him. Danny wasnt sure at first but he hugged her back.

"It's ok, I do blame ghosts too much anyway."

She laughed and pulled away. "Yeah you do." She teased, he joined in on her laugh.

Valerie stood beside Tucker. "Nice touch." She complimented.

"I try." He answered.

"The rugged but soft approach. I like your style." She smiled and sat besdie him."How much longer do you think it'll take."

"I dont think very long. We'll just have to get them closer tonight.Maybe at the Carnival?"

"Why Mister Foley I do believe you are flirting with me." Valerie smirked.

"I do believe you're corrected."He returned his eybrow raised.

* * *

yeah I know it took way long for this chapter. Bad, bad me. I've been very busy and I've only had time for oneshots. But I've been working on Reunions and Of Greetings and Goodbyes, so dont you worry your little heads off.


	7. Heartbreak

The carnival seemed like a nice romantic place to push the two together. But sometimes things dont go as planned. Sam and Danny had often been paired up for every ride, but they didn't seem to notice. This oblivious nature was good news for Tucker and Valerie who'd kept a high watch on them.

After their tenth ride on the rollercoaster, Tucker went for cotton candy, Sam went to the bathroom, and Danny waited for Sam behind a game stand. He didn't know where Valerie was. Until he heard a frantic yell and saw the african american girl turn the corner.

She spotted him and skidded to a stop. "Danny you gotta help me." She said panickedly looking back and forth.

"VALERIE!" Came a shrill voice of a geeky teen who found great enjoyment in this chase as he came closer.

"Uh sure Valerie I..." Danny began but was cut off as Valerie pushed him against the wall of the stand and kissed him.

Danny went limp in her hold, and in any other case he might of enjoyed it if it weren't for a nagging thought in the back of his mind. Nathan turned the corner and saw his dream girl in a kiss with another boy. He let out a defeated cry and ran off.

"Thanks for the save." Valerie said quietly to him as she pulled away when another hurt voice sounded.

"Danny..." Sam whispered in a broken voice.

The two saw the goth girl standing a few feet away with a heartbroken expression. Danny looked at Sam and he broke away from Valerie's hold, and tried to move forward. But Sam had already took off running.

"Sam!" Danny called but she did not acknowledge his shouts, she continued to sprint blindly away. "Look Val I'm going after her. Tell Tuck." Valerie nodded and Danny went off after Sam.

Sam had already gotten far away from the carnival grounds. She already knew he would persue her so she saw a small bridge and took refuge under it, finding camouflage in the dark shadows. She huddled her knees up toher chest and broke down into sobs. She'd never felt so stupid, of course he wasn't over Valerie, he couldn't love a goth. She was just so stupid for ever thinking that he would feel the same affections.

'I'm so stupid. He'll never care, never. I got my own damn hopes up for nothing, just so I could hurt for no reason.' She thought bitterly as more tears glided down her face. She stared into the babbling creek and felt like it was laughing at her, taunting her for being such a fool.

Sam heard footsteps and turned her sobs into silent tears that streaked down her face. The footsteps stopped and who ever it was remained on the bridge. She peered into the creek and saw the relection, it was Danny. Sam felt nothing but anger. How dare he come after her, he had no right. She inched closer against the wall of the bridge praying he hadn't seen her relection.

"Hate me all you want Sam. I know your listening." He sighed after hearing some slight rustling, he could predict that goth very well. "Would you at least let me explain myself?"

After a few moments of silence an unseen voice answered. "Go die."The female voice growled bitterly.

Danny sighed leaning over the ledge of the bridge sloppily. "I guess I deserve that. But you don't understand, it's not what you think." He reasoned looking into the black water as if the person he was speaking to was hiding within it.

"OH I'm sorry, were we seeing the same thing? What do you take me for?"Sam answered looking up at the underside of the bricks, she knew the male speaker was above her.

"But me and Valerie..."

"Stop it, I cant take anymore of this, I'm a human being with feelings and I'm sick of playing the fool. Just when I thought everything was ok I find you and that, that. Errr I can't even describe her." Sam said hatefully. "You know what Danny, I'm not a spare that you can always rely on, I'm not your back up girl. And I'm done waiting around to be used. No more Danny no more. I'm not your object to play with."

"Sam I never thought..." Danny said after hearing what she was saying, he'd never treat anyone like that.

Once again Sam cut him off with her angry rant. "I guess your only attracted to girls who hate at least one side of you. So how do you feel about girls who hate everything about you?"

Danny felt a sick feeling cease him, did she just seriously proclaim her hatred for him? No this night was not suppose to end like this. He phased through the bridge and saw her hunched in the corner. "Sam please, I'm begging you to just give me a chance."

"No. I've given you long enough Danny, and I'm done with you." She stood up and folded her arms with her back to him.

"But the thing with Valerie was just a fake-out-makeout, to get rid of Nathan. Honest."

She let out a painful and angry sigh ."It's not just that. I've been waiting for so long. I was always supporting you, telling lies for you, keeping your secrets, and taking the blame for you. And I always watched as you chased other girls who have done nothing but hate you, and down you. Well if you like being treated like dirt, then go ahead. I've only cared about you my whole life, but all you did was spit in my face as I'd submit. I quit Danny."

"You what?" He sputtered out. "Sam I can change. I can for you." He offered desperation clinging to everyword.

"No you cant, there's just nothing left anymore, you killed me." Sam dropped her hands to her side and fought against the new tears that threatened from what she was going to say."I hate you Danny. I hate you." Sam yelled releasing all her heartache and frustration.

Unfortunately she gave it to him. Danny stared at the back of her, tears forming in his eyes. He blinked them back and clenched his fists turning himself into Danny Phantom. "Then goodbye to you too Sam." He whispered hurtfully.

After he took off Sam fell to her knees and broke down. She had just sent away her only love, but she just couldn't offer anymore to him. She was broken, and he'd been the one to make her crack to be this way. Sam got up from the mud and began her walk her home in a dead stride.

Danny flew towards home, he felt nothing. He was numb. Danny wasn't exactly sure how to react to her outburst, he'd known he'd done her wrong, but he'd never realized that he had hurt her that much. If only Danny had known, if he had he never would've let her down. That was it, the great Danny Phantom had been defeated by his best friend and long time secret love.

An angry voice came towards him as a cold chill ran up his spine. "Ready to fight welp?" Called the hunter.

Danny slowly turned his head and was struck by a sharp flying object that left a gash on his cheek. He recovered only to be thrust into a nearby builiding. "Come on don't tell me you aren't going to fight." Skulker laughed as Danny peeled himself from the brick wall and groaned painfully.

Skulker let out another laugh and attacked the confused ghost boy. Danny was then pumelled into the pavement, his body weakly changed his form leaving him even more helpless. He raised his body upright supporting himself with his elbows. Danny gritted his teeth as the GhostHunter approaced with a devilish smile.

"As much as I love a good hunt this is my favorite part." He said as two large knives protruded from his glove.

Danny only closed his eyes and one thought ran through his mind. _"I hate you Danny."_

_

* * *

_

haha i think iwill leave you hanging right here. HA take that my dedicated readers. anyway tell me what ya think of this chapter, bet you thought the whole story was a nice one.


	8. Execution of Bitterness

Sam began her walk home, she felt empty but in a way free. A weight had been lifted but in the process she'd shattered her heart. But she just couldn't handle what was going on between her and Danny. The only thing that troubled her was the idea of there being no more Danny in her life. She's keep his secret, but Sam couldn't grasp the new concept of him not being her friend.

And now she realized Tucker probably wouldn't want to hang with her anymore. Sam would have no one to fall back on in a devastating situation. She was on her own, but she was strong and independent, Sam could adapt quickly. Even if it hurt, she was willing to take it all. She didn't need anyone anyway.

"Aww who am I kidding, I love him. And I the stubborn goth pushed him as far away as possible. But this is for the best for both of us, right?" Sam mused to herself as she walked towards Elm Street.

To her dismay she heard a familar and chilling voice. She knew it to be the Ghost Hunter Skulker, but he was laughing. Which could only spell out one thing. Disaster. It didn't take Sam long to know that Danny had to be in trouble and he couldn't have been too far away. Sam dialed her cell phone, there was only one person who was equipped to help him.

Valerie answered her cell phone as it rang. "Hello?" She said recognizing Sam's number.

"Valerie! Danny in trouble. Ghost, hurry and get down here!" Sam yelled frantically, her voice broken from her running.

"Sam slow down. Where are you? "Valerie asked growing worried and a bit suspicious.

"Maphton and Elm, get down here!" And then the goth girl hung up but not before Valerie heard the terrible scream she knew was Danny's.

Valerie immediately went into her Ghost Hunter suit, not even caring that Tucker was standing there. "I'll explain later Tucker, please don't hate me." She said quickly as she clicked her heels together and produced her rocket board and took off. Leaving Tucker alone to figure out what was happening.

Sam dashed forward and saw Skulker kick a limp Danny into the wall. "No leave him alone!" She yelled viciously as she came across the scene.Of course she wasn't exactly sure what she was thinking, she had no way to protect him or herself. But she did know she needed to keep the ghost away from Danny, at least until Valerie came.

Skulker turned to see who would dare disturb him from his hunt, the ghost boy had already worn down on his nerves by moving before he went to pierce him. And now he was being challenged. When he did turn Sam saw the blood on his blades, and her stomach knotted. Her eyes fell quickly on the seemingly lifeless body curled up on the curb.

'No Sam he could still be alive, but he could also be...' She shook her thoughts away as the Hunter approached closer.

"What did you say to me?" He demanded.

"I, I said leave him alone." She gulped knowing she didn't sound quite as tough as she wanted to.

"Haha foolish girl." He scoffed looking down at her. "You can't do anything just give up, your little boyfriend's pelt is mine."

Sam felt tears spring to her eyes, why would he talk like that if he hadn't killed Danny. Sam drowned down her fear and clenched her fists. "There's plenty I can do!" She shouted at him her eyes burning.

Skulker only laughed at her. "Your pathetic, it's hilarious. You really think you can do something. Unless you can raise the dead your out of luck."

Sam dropped her fists and looked at him. "No." She mummbled. "No your lying!" Sam screamed she wanted desperately to run to Danny to confirm her belief, but she was blocked.

Skulker continued his laugh but was cut short as Valerie came by and shot at the ghost, sending him rocketing into an alley." Sam, I'll keep him away, you go to Danny." She yelled over and enrage shout.

Sam nodded as Valerie took off before Skulker came back. And then Sam ran towards Danny who remained motionless through the whole fight. She stopped at his side kneeled beside him and then turned his body over.

"Danny?" She whispered. Sam picked up his wrist and felt a pulse also she noted the rip and the blood on his left shoulder. 'A few more inches down and he would've...' She thought but stopped herself from such horrible images.

"Danny can you hear me?" She called, but he didn't answer her call. Sam touched his face gently as tears formed in the rim of her eyes, she traced her dainty finger across his jawline. "Danny, come on you have to wake up."

But he didn't flinch. Valerie joined back up with Sam, she looked exhausted. "He's gone now." She said as she stood beside Sam. Sam looked up at Valerie, who smiled back.

"We should take him home." Sam sighed as she stood up brushing off the dust from her skirt.

Valerie nodded, she managed to get Danny onto her board and she drifted slowly alongside Sam, who walked quietly as if she was on a march of misery. "Sam how did you know that I could help?"

"I know a lot you think I don't know." Sam answered still staring forward her hand still holding onto his hand.

Valerie looked at her strangely. "How did you find out?"

"I have my sources, my secret sources."

"Well you can't tell anyone, ok?"

Sam nodded. "Well I have a question for you." Sam began her voice growing bitter. "Why was he kissing you?"

"Sam I know what your thinking, but me and Danny have nothing going on between us. Trust me I was trying to get rid of Nathan and Danny was the closest guy that I knew around." She sighed, "This is the reason I never got together with him, because every time I do another ghost goes for him."

"So you still like him?"

"Actually I kinda like Tucker now." Valerie answered."Not to mention you and Danny were made for each other." She added.

They stayed quiet the rest of the way to Danny's house and found relief to know that the home was empty. Sam and Valerie were able to sneak Danny up to his room and bandage him. Valerie looked at the worried goth.

"Look Sam want me to give you a ride home?" She asked.

"No, I think I'll hang around here at least till his sister comes home." Sam responded looking up at the dark girl.

"Ok Sam, I'll probably talk to you tomorrow, and remember you can't tell anyone."

"I know I promise Val. See ya."

After Valerie left Sam kneeled on the floor beside the bed, resting her head on the edge of the mattress. She stared at the blue blanket and followed the hemming with her eyes. The room was so quiet, it made her feel uncomfortable. So she began to speak to his sleeping form.

"Danny you've got to wake up. I'm so sorry." She began. "I didn't know how foolish I was till I thought I'd lost you. Now I know whatever differences we have we can work them out. Danny I will wait for you. Endlessly." She said through her trembling voice.She buried her head into his bed as she wept.

Silence persumed as Sam kept her face buried. But Danny broke it with a sudden twitch.He let out a small scream and began calling her name.

Sam lifted her head and touch his hand. "I'm here Danny, it's ok." She cooed while wipping away her own tears.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "I can change Sam." He murmured.

Sam smiled, he probably couldn't remember the battle just the fight. She sat on his bedside and cupped his hand in hers. "Don't change a thing for me." She said gently in a sweet loving voice.

That's all Danny needed he received the message loud and clear even if she spoke in such a dainty voice."Sam don't go away." He muttered as he shut his eyes.

"I wont Danny, I wont because I love you." She whimpered.

"You don't hate me?" He asked his eyes shut.

"No, I never could. Forgive me, I was being stubborn."

"That's ok, I was stupid." He responded, his voice fading away. He pulled Sam into an embrace and she melted into him."Sam will you wait for me?" He whispered, seeming to be far away.

"I'll wait straight through for you, endlessly." Sam answered truthfully.

She watched him as he slept. Now all of a sudden this once unwanted closeness was now welcomed, without any awkward thoughts. After about an hour Sam heard Jazz's car pull into the driveway, Sam grudgingly got up out of Danny's hold. She kissed his eyes and let him sleep.

Jazz saw Sam and looked at her curiously. "Hi Sam, what are you doing here?"

"Uh well Jazz there was a bit of a run in with Skulker."

"Oh my god is he ok?" Jazz asked looking up the stairs with worry.

"It's ok Jazz, he's alright." Sam reassured the red headed girl. "Look, when he wakes up just tell him I left. Alright?"

Jazz nodded and watched the girl go. She wondered what happened, but she knew Sam wasn't quite herself. Sam went home and curled in her under her dark blankets, and thought.

'I'd come so close to losing him after saying something so hurtful. Well never again, now everyday I'll tell him the truth. I'll tell Danny everyday that I love him.'

* * *

yay i think i can wrap this one up in one more chapter. woohoo. 


	9. Kiss and Control

_"Valerie you gotta get down here!" Sam screamed into the phone._

_She ran towards where she'd heard the scream, why was she moving so slow? Sam cursed her legs, she was naturally fast but they seemed to be giving out on her. Finally she made it to the scene, Skulker was dangling Danny and the minute he caught sight of her he tossed him right at her._

_Sam was hurdled back as Danny's body hit her. He landed on top of her and when she opened her eyes she saw blood forming all around her. It wasn't her blood . Sam shrieked as she jumbled to get Danny off of her. When he finally rolled off, the large opening in his chest was revealed. Sam shreiked again as she stared down at his lifeless body._

_"This is what you wanted girl!" Laughed the mechanical monster. "This is what you wanted!"_

Sam screamed as she woke up sweating and breathing hard. Tears were running down her face. She looked around frantically and realized she was safe in her bed.

"A dream Sam, only a dream." She whispered trying to calm herself.

But she wasn't comforted at all.Sam reached over to her nightstand and snatched up her black cordless phone. She took in a deep breath and punched in the numbers to Danny's cell phone.

Danny heard the annoying beeping of his cell phone. He was so tired, who would dare wake him, but then again if someone was calling at four in the morning they must've had a good reason.

He let out a sigh and answered it. "Hello,"

"Danny." Sam said quietly in a scared voice on the other end.

He noted her tone and cleared his throat as worry over took him. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Danny, I just, I don't know."

"Sam something's up, you can tell me."

"It sounds stupid now that I think about it." She said trying to get out of an explantion.

"Sam it's ok, there's a reason why you called now instead of telling me in three hours. So spill it."He demanded gently.

"Ok, well I had a nightmare.You died Danny, because of me. It was my fault. Just like today, just like it."Sam explained her voice cracking.

Danny slouched while sitting on the edge of his bed. He blew a stray lock of raven hair out of his eyes as he collected his thoughts. "Sam you don't need to think about that. Yeah today was a close call, but that happens and it'll happen again."

"But..." She protested.

"It'll never be your fault, even if you wished it to Desire, it will never be your fault."

"But I'm the one who made you this way."

"No, I am. I walked into the portal and I turned it on, and I made myself into a ghost. Not you. Now say it."

"Say what?" She asked confused.

"Say it isn't your fault."

"It's not my fault." Sam whispered.

"Louder." He coaxed.

"It's, it's not my fault." Sam said her voice a little louder but not by much.

"Come on Sam where's your confidence?"

"It's not my fault Danny." Sam shouted.

"Perfect." Danny smiled as he appeared in front of her and changed his ghost form to his human form.

Sam jumped a little but she smiled at him.She got up and gave him a hug. "I was worried about you. I always am."

"That's ok I need someone to worry for me." He smirked as he looked down at the goth. She was truly beautiful, in her dark gray spaghetti strap tank top with a few bats on it and a pair of black pajama pants that were purposely torn on the bottom for a more gothic look.It made him for a second feel unworthy in her presence, with his dirty clothes he'd worn today that had a blood stain on the shoulder.

"Sam it's late you should go back to sleep." Danny prompted as he eyed the clock.

"There's no way I could sleep again, not after that horrible dream." She said shaking her head.

"Well nothing's going to happen now. Besides it was just a dream."

"It could happen."

"Oh don't be such a little kid." He sighed picking her up and putting her into her bed.

"Hey who made you the parent?" She demanded trying to hide her smile.

"Well one of us has to be responsible."

"That's my job Danny."

"You've been laid off." He smirked standing above her. "I'm taking your place till we find somebody better."

"Your a scab." She gasped then a seductive smile crossed her face."I find that attractive." She cooed as she kneeled closer to him.

"Ewww."

"Not that kind of scab you idiot." She laughed and then she pulled him into a kiss.

"I knew that." He defended himself when she pulled away. "So I'm an idiot am I?"

"Well..."

Suddenly a knocking came to her door. "Sam? Sam is there someone in there with you?" Demanded Mr.Manson angrily.

"Oh damn my dad." Sam whispered looking at Danny.

He nodded and changed into Danny Phantom. "See ya tomorrow." He mouthed but before he took off she leaped up and gave him another kiss.

"Sam?"Growled her dad.

Danny took off and Sam jumped under her covers just as her dad opened the door angrily. "Sam why didn't you answer me?"

"Huh." Sam yawned fakely. "What's wrong dad?" She asked pulling off the groggy look perfectly.

"Oh sorry honey did I wake you?" She nodded. "I thought I heard a boy in here."

"Dad your hearing things. Can I go back to sleep?"

"Sure Sam." He said looking around then shutting the door. Yeah Sam should be an actress.

OoOoOoO

Sam dragged her feet into school tiredly as she made her way to her locker. She had dark circles under her eyes, after Danny left she couldn't get to sleep she'd been too excited.

"Morning." Danny greeted happily.

Sam shut her locker yawned and gave him a half smile. "How are you so awake?"

"I'm used to not sleeping. What with the ghost hunting and all."

"Glad to hear you tricked your body into thinking it's getting the proper amount of sleep." She responded sarcastically.

"Hey comes in handy for me." He smiled. "I'm not usually a morning person though."

"Yeah why are you so happy?"

"Should I be depressed?" He asked with a frown. "Fine. The world sucks and life is an awful joke.We all are dying slowly and painfully." He joked.

Sam sighed. "Your weird."

"So are you."Danny pointed out.

"This is true." She agreed.

"So anyway Sam I was thinking about last night and..." Danny began but Sam put a finger to his lips.

"Nothing needs to be said. It'll just ruin it." Sam smiled and took his hand. Danny nodded and the two walked down the hall together.

Valerie and Tucker who'd been watching shared a smiled. "So I'd say mission complete." Valerie announced as they came out from behind the trash can.

"Yeah, didn't think it would happen this fast." Tucker said, and then he sighed. "Well I guess I'll see you in Math then."

"Wait Tucker, do you I dont know, maybe want to catch a movie tonight?" Valerie asked.

"Sure. Only if you let me walk you to class." Tucker answered.

"I'd be honored." Valerie smiled as they linked arms and walked down the hall together.

* * *

Yay I finished this one, finally. I still have more incomplete ones. Thanks for reading and reviewing! 

a-a-g


End file.
